Vegeta's Long Strange Trip
by Wilhelm Fink
Summary: What if Goku wasn't sent to Earth as a child? In his place, Prince Vegeta is sent and is adopted by Grandpa Gohan. How will his landing re-write the whole entire history of Dragonball and Dragonball Z?


Vegeta's Long Strange Trip  
  
Chapter 1 Saga: The Early Years  
  
The small white space pod flew through the cold blackness, escaping the impending doom that his home planet was about to endure. His father was king. His mentor was a third class Saiyan, and his rival..his mentor's youngest son. This is the story of a prince of a lost race. The only heir to the Saiyan throne. Vegeta.  
  
A loud crash awokened a sleeping elderly man, in his small wooden cottage. Sleepily, he looked out of his bedroom window and saw smoke billowing a few yards away from his dwelling. He quickly put a pair of pants on and rushed outside to inspect the strange smoke.  
  
Once he reached the area that the smoke came from, and saw a huge crater about 1- meters wide. In the middle, lay a small spaceship. The little ship was a small, round white pod with a pinkish glass. He peered inside and saw a small child with tall spiked black hair, in strange fighting armor and a brown monkey-like tail wrapped around his waist.  
  
The old man tapped it a few times with his cane, and the pod door opened with a loud whoosh, followed by a puff of semi-transparent smoke. The first thing his charcoal black eyes saw was this strange man standing in front of him. The small child barred his teeth and made a small fist at the man.  
  
"Devilish little child," the old man laughed. "I think I'd better take you in for the night,"  
  
As the old man picked the child out of the strange pod, he spotted a nameplate inside. He poked his head in to get a closer look and on the golden plating, in black print, read the name Prince Vegeta.  
  
***  
  
After bringing the child inside, the night would not get any easier. Anything the old man would give the child, he would throw it back at him. So, after many tries to calm him down, the old man took the toddler and sat him on his lap and began telling him about his days fighting at the Tenkaichi Budoukai and training under his mentor Master Roshi. The little toddler tipped his head at the mention of fighting.  
  
"You seem interested in fighting," the old man laughed.  
  
"Itinig!" little Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Maybe when you're older, I'll teach you a few things," the old man told him.  
  
Finally, when the moon was straight overhead of the forest, Vegeta sleeping on his adoptive father's lap. The old man picked up the child and set him on his bed.  
  
The old man looked over at the sleeping Vegeta.  
  
"Just call me Grandpa Gohan. No, better yet, how about just Grandpa,"  
  
1 Year Later  
  
One year has passed since the night Gohan found Vegeta in the forest. The little savage child constantly wrecked everything he could get his hands on, and had amazing strength for his age. Gohan was impressed at Vegeta's work ethic and never give up attitude.  
  
"Amazing!" he thought. "Vegeta can not only catch a rabbit, but he can also dent a tree with two punches,"  
  
The same year, Vegeta had begun to say full sentances with relitive ease. Most pf the time, he would ramble on about fighting before he fell asleep in his bed at night. Almost everyday, Vegeta would walk off into the woods and sit alone, longing for his mentor, rival..and his father. Vegeta usually sat in the woods with a scowl on his face, hating everthing around him. Sometimes he would walk all the way to the edge of the woods and watch all of the kids play in the school yard. He longed for a friend his own age just to spar with once and a while. Instead, he was stuck by himself because his grandpa was too strong for him.  
  
Let's skip ahead a few months. Vegeta was just as miserable as ever. And to make things worse, he had begun to transform at the site of a full moon. Gohan cut his tail off on at least three different occasions, but it kept growing back. Lucky for Gohan, Vegeta hasn't smashed his house..or him.  
  
The black haired Saiyan walked slowly through the brightly colored trees of the forest. The season of fall has began to set in, and the cool temperatures slowed down his training. He walked to the edge of the woods, and sat on his rock that he often came to. Little did he know, three older kids from the school yard also decided to take a walk in the same area.  
  
"Get out of our hang out shrimp!" the leader of the group said.  
  
"That's Prince Vegeta to you, and I'm not leaving for somebody like you, or any of your group," he replied.  
  
"you think you can take us on?" the leader said again.  
  
Vegeta began to laugh. "You have no idea what your up against,"  
  
"Your just a four year old kid! You can't beat any of us! We're four years older then you!"  
  
The Saiyan prince fell into a fighting stance. "Come and get me tubs!"  
  
"Nobody calls me tubs and gets away with it!" the older kid screamed as he rushed at Vegeta.  
  
He quickly moved out of the way of the kid, and tripped him. The boy went face first into the dirt, and slid.  
  
"Had enough now?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
A friend of the leader slowly crouched down and picked up a rather larger rock and threw it at Vegeta's head. Before he could react to the projectile, it hit him in the side of the head, knocking him out.  
  
"Vegeta..Vegeta, wake up!" a voice came.  
  
"Uhg," he sighed.  
  
"Your very lucky Vegeta. This little boy found you in the woods and brought you here," the voice came again.  
  
"Whu happened?" he asked groggily.  
  
Vegeta looked at his grandpa, and at the kid standing next to him. He tipped his head at his grandpa and asked "Who are you?"  
  
"Good gravy! He's lost his memory!" Gohan shouted.  
  
Vegeta twitched for a second and then fell face first onto the bed.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
In the blackness, Vegeta could make out few things. Everything he tried to think of clouded his mind. After a few tries, the memory of fighting came first, then more flooded in. A few minutes later, he remembered almost everything, except his Saiyan heritage and his mission to destroy Earth.  
  
Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter. 


End file.
